


Цветок и нож

by Leytenator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Закрой окна, задерни шторы, запри двери. Я хочу, чтобы мир не видел нас. Я хочу видеть тебя одного.Я слишком долго не видел очевидного".





	Цветок и нож

**Author's Note:**

> мойпервыйфик (тм) по вольтрону XDD
> 
> Упоминается Лэнс/Аллура в прошлом

Цветы пахнут одуряюще сладко, шелестят одуряюще громко, режут глаза одуряюще ярким цветом лепестков.  
Делают все, чтобы Кит чувствовал себя еще большим дураком.  
Цветы колышутся на ветру, густо-розовый оттенок перетекает в алый к сердцевине. Это слишком похоже на свежую, яркую кровь; образ непрошеный, неприятный, неожиданный, и Кит раздраженно трясет головой, отгоняя его.  
Залитый солнцем луг утопает в цветах, как поле боя - в крови. Кит не знает, выиграет ли этот бой.  
\- Что там у тебя? Азалии? Неужели тоже решил податься в садовники? Привет!  
\- Привет, - отвечает Кит хрипло.  
Нет, он ошибался: нет никаких пределов тому, чтобы чувствовать себя идиотом.  
Букет становится неприятно тяжелым и оттягивает ладонь, свежий сок стеблей пачкает ее, отвратительно липнет к пальцам, словно цветы никак не хотят вручаться.  
Еще бы ему указывали какие-то цветы.  
\- Это тебе.  
Лэнс открывает рот и закрывает его, машинально протягивая руку и принимая букет. "Если он сейчас начнет тараторить, - думает Кит, нащупывая рукоять клинка, - я заставлю его заткнуться.  
Навсегда.  
Хотя бы на пять минут.  
Да скажи ты уже хоть что-нибудь, ради бога".  
\- Красивые, - говорит Лэнс и улыбается так, что хочется врезать по морде ему - а лучше самому себе.  
Прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
"Ты красивый, дурак, - думает Кит. - Ты, а не эти чертовы растения. Что в них хорошего, скажи мне? Ты любишь их, потому что она их любила? Любила тебя? Что ты знаешь о любви, дурак? Это не цветы, и не прогулки, и не глупые улыбки. Это мука, мука, как будто в грудь засадили нож, и кто-то проворачивает его прямо у тебя внутри медленно-медленно. Знаешь, кто держит нож, который засел у меня между ребер?"  
\- Пойдем в дом, поставлю в вазу.  
Пальцы рефлекторно стискивают рукоять клинка и тут же разжимаются.  
"Я сам и держу. Ты тут ни при чем. Тебе никогда не было дела до ножей. Ты же у нас снайпер".  
Белый фарфор вазы светится в полумраке комнаты, лепестки азалий легко касаются его, кажутся еще тоньше.   
Лэнс расправляет стебли букета, отряхивает ладони одна о другую и тянется отдернуть тяжелую штору.   
\- Не нужно, - говорит Кит.  
Очень трудно не перехватывать чужое запястье. Не думать, как сожмешь его.  
\- А? Думаешь, станет жарче? Ну да, ты прав, солнце шпарит как ненормальное. Я хотя бы открою окно пошире, а то духота...  
\- Не нужно, - повторяет Кит.  
"Закрой окна, задерни шторы, запри двери. Я хочу, чтобы мир не видел нас. Я хочу видеть тебя одного.  
Я слишком долго не видел очевидного".  
У Лэнса по виску бежит капля пота. Кит протягивает руку запоздало, когда она уже скатывается на скулу, и поспешно отирает влагу.  
Кончики пальцев задевают алтейские метки. Кит стискивает зубы.  
\- Что, до сих пор не можешь к ним привыкнуть? - усмехается Лэнс, глядя в глаза и щурясь.  
\- Они мне не нравится.  
Лэнс отбрасывает его руку так резко, что Кит вздрагивает.  
Он ждет колкости, грубости, возмущенного крика. Их нет. Лэнс молчит, и глаза у него кажутся непроницаемо черными.  
Старые-добрые времена закончились. Хватит себя обманывать.  
\- Они часть меня, - говорит Лэнс тихо, и от звука негромкого голоса у Кита встают дыбом волоски на шее, выбившиеся из низкого хвоста. - Часть моего прошлого. И будущего.  
\- Они мне не нравятся, - Кит повышает голос и делает шаг ближе.   
Воздух между ними плавится и дрожит. Надо бы заткнуться, но слова сами выскакивают изо рта, царапая глотку.  
Он слишком долго молчал.  
\- И ухмылка твоя мерзкая не нравится. И волосы. И лицо. И шея. И пальцы. И губы. Особенно губы.  
Лэнс медленно проводит по ним языком, и воздух исчезает из легких с сухим щелчком.  
Кит подается ближе и целует его, задыхаясь от жара снаружи и внутри.  
Когда он отрывается от тонких губ, Лэнс стоит, прикрыв глаза, и дышит размеренно, глубоко и хрипло.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты первым упомянул волосы, - говорит он, и воздух вырывается из его рта со свистом. - Ты вот тоже, смотрю, отрастил себе шевелюру. И мне она, знаешь, ужасно нравится. Удобно теперь будет намотать эти патлы на кулак и как следует двинуть твоей дурной головой о стол.  
Кит знает, что легко смог бы выкосить дюжину врагов. Разрулить самые сложные межгалактические переговоры на сотню участников. Умереть, если потребуется для общего блага.   
И никогда не смог бы произнести это вслух, если бы Лэнс сейчас смотрел на него:  
\- Я ведь тоже часть твоего прошлого. А ты - моего, и от этого никуда не денешься. И я не хочу... деваться. Но прошлое прошло. Закончилось. Я хочу быть частью твоего будущего. Быть с тобой. Всегда.  
\- Они тоже всегда со мной будут, - говорит Лэнс негромко, накрывая пальцами алтейские метки.  
Кит, конечно, все еще чувствует себя дураком, но не настолько, чтобы не понять: Лэнс имеет в виду не только их.  
\- У будущего нет пределов. Оно в миллион раз больше, чем твой дурацкий... красивый луг. Там хватит места для всего: и для них, и для меня. Если захочешь.  
\- А если ты захочешь вырубить меня и срезать их с моей кожи, пока я в отключке, маньяк чертов? - смеется Лэнс.   
Его губы дрожат.  
\- У меня есть вариант получше, - отвечает Кит и осторожно целует его скулы.  
Он проводит по метке языком и чувствует, как влажные пальцы касаются его шеи, зарываются в волосы, стягивая с них резинку.  
\- О стол? - бормочет он, внутренне напрягаясь, и Лэнс фыркает ему на ухо.  
\- У меня есть вариант получше, - говорит он.  
У него горячие губы. Ласковые ладони. Он пахнет потом и цветами.   
Его язык острее, чем любой клинок.  
Сердце Кита пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться быстро и неровно.  
Так, как если бы из него наконец вытащили давно засевший нож.


End file.
